


Update and insert

by s_n_k_tt



Series: RadioDust Week [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Day 4, M/M, RadioDust Week, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: Update on radiodust week fanfics
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750507
Kudos: 12





	Update and insert

I apologise to anyone who is disappointed. I knew Day 4 was going to be the hardest for me to complete and I haven't been able too. As you know, most of the world is in lockdown with the current pandemic. However, my university has found a way to have me still take exams, which today I will be completing an essay towards my final degree mark. Between that and what I have planned for the fanfic of the prompt "first time", I haven't been able to complete it. Day 5 and 6 are completed.

The important factor about this fanfic will be that Angel and Alastor become an item/begin a relationship with each other, ending their mutual pining. Day 5 and 6 will have them in this relationship, so to prevent confusion I'm informing you of this.

I hope you stay tuned for the next few days and are enjoying all the other wonderful fanfics and artwork out there! I will at some point managed to get this fanfic done and posted!


End file.
